The Killer
by Hermes Girl
Summary: There really isn't a 'killer' in this story. It is called 'The Killer' because there is someone that keeps 'injuring' the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. There will not be any killing or slash. There will only be people getting hurt. PJO people a bit OOC.
1. Hermes

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Characters.

* * *

Summary: There really isn't a 'killer' in this book. It is called 'The Killer'  
because there is someone that keeps 'injuring' the Gods and Goddesses of  
Olympus. There will not be any killing or slash.

* * *

Hermes was summoned from Olympus to a clearing in the woods by someone. He had no clue who it was, or what they wanted.  
Hermes exited his car and started walking. After a few minutes, Hermes arrived at the clearing. It was about 14 feet across and 16 feet wide. When he arrived in the clearing, no one was there. This Hermes found strange because typically people don't leave when they want to send someone a message.  
"Huh. That's strange. Must have been someone playing a joke on me. Well, if no one is here, it's worthless to stay any longer." Hermes muttered to himself.  
Hermes turned around to walk out of the clearing. When he reached the edge of the clearing, he heard a branch snap behind him. Hermes spun around, but saw nothing.  
"Not funny..." he said nervously.  
Hermes heard someone speaking behind him. The voice sounded strangely familiar. The only difference about the voice was it sounded as if the speaker was in a trance. Almost as if someone was controlling the speaker.  
"I tried to get rid of you before, but Ares got in the way. Now, there is no one that can come and find you. No one would dare to come this close to the Void." a voice whispered into Hermes' ear.  
"What do you want?" Hermes demanded.  
"I don't want anything. It's what my master wants." the voice hissed.  
Suddenly, Hermes felt something stab into his back. It was extremely painful. Then, whoever it was pulled the weapon back out.  
"I added a little something to the knife. Maybe you know what it was?" the voice laughed.  
Hermes grimaced and turned around to face his attacker. Now he knew who his attacker was. The attacker's golden hair was messed up, almost as if the person hadn't bothered to brush it when they woke up. Their blue eyes, which Hermes was used to seeing clear and cheerful, were clouded and showed no emotion what so ever. Even if Hermes hadn't known his attacker very well, he would have been able to tell that something was off. That the person wasn't all there.  
"Why?" Hermes asked weakly, "Why? You were always the one who Father thought would be the last to betray us."  
"Father. He was the one who created this lie, Hermes. He was married, but still had affairs with women that he wasn't married to. He let Hera try to kill us." the attacker responded angrily.  
With that, Hermes' attacker turned and walked away. It was almost as if he hadn't done anything to Hermes at all.  
Hermes sat down and leaned up against the tree behind him. He knew that he should try to get to Olympus. But Hermes just sat there, wondering why his brother would betray them. After a while, blackness threatened to overwhelm Hermes, and he knew he should find help, yet he did nothing.  
"I can't believe that he would do such a thing. I just can't believe it." Hermes mumbled before passing out.  
One of the nearby Nature Spirits knew that something was wrong. The Nature Spirit took off running towards where Artemis was camping with her Hunters and some Demigods. When it arrived at Artemis' camp, Artemis was standing up and talking to the Demigods and her Hunters. The Nature Spirit raced up and grabbed Artemis' wrist and sprinted back in the direction it came from.  
"Let me go! Or else!" Artemis shouted at the Nature Spirit.  
Artemis twisted, trying to get away from it. Of course, the Nature Spirit ignored her and kept running. When they got to the clearing, the Nature Spirit slipped back into the tree, and Artemis slammed into the side of the tree.  
"Erre es korakas! Pidiksu! As to Thialo! Styx!" Artemis cursed. The last one  
brought a roll of thunder from the sky.  
Artemis kept her hands on her head while she glanced around the clearing. The first thing she realized was that Hermes was there. The second thing she  
realized was that Hermes wasn't sleeping, which is what it looked at first glance.  
"Hermes?" Artemis asked, stupidly. Well, she already knew that he wasn't going  
to answer.  
Hermes groaned in reply, which was surprising.  
"Artemis?" he asked weakly.  
"Yes, Hermes?" Artemis asked. She gently placed her hand on Hermes head and brushed his hair back out of his face.  
"Gorgan's Blood." Hermes mumbled, half aware of what he was saying.  
"What about Gorgan's Blood?" Artemis asked.

* * *

Artemis' Swears:  
Erre es korakas: Go to the crows  
Pidiksu: ** you  
As to thialo: Go to hell  
Styx: The River

* * *

Thank you, The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam, for being my betta. :)


	2. Artemis

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Characters.

* * *

In the last chapter, the 'Attacker' attacked Hermes. Now, Artemis is at the clearing, talking to Hermes.

* * *

_"What about Gorgan's Blood?" Artemis asked._

"It's on the knife." Hermes mumbled.

"What knife?" Artemis questioned.

Hermes didn't answer. He had passed out again.

"Hello, Sister. Mind me asking how you got here?" someone asked coldly from behind Artemis.

Artemis whirled around to face her brother.

"What's wrong, Brother?" asked Artemis, worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong with me." he replied.

"Yes, something is wrong. You usually call me 'Little Sis.' Not Sister." Artemis countered.

"I thought you didn't want me to call you that?" he asked, clearly enjoying his sister's confusion.

The golden-haired God slowly twirled the knife that he was holding in his hand. It was about 4 inches long and 1 and a 1/2 inches wide. The hilt was decorated with gems, one of them being a red ruby. Artemis could tell that something had been poured onto the knife. Something that could hurt and kill Immortals.

"Ah. I see you know that there is something different about this knife. Well, seeing as you won't be able to tell anyone about it, I will tell you. Unless you don't want to know?"

"You'd better tell me, Brother. You also better have a good reason for all of this." Artemis snarled.

"Well, you see, I'm working for your enemy. I have been for a while. He told me to dip this knife in Gorgon's Blood, which can kill Immortals, which you already know. Alas, I have already used it on Hermes, and now I am going to have to use it on you. My Master doesn't want anyone to foil his plans."

"What 'master'? What plans?" Artemis demanded.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." he gloated.

The God lunged at Artemis and stabbed her in the back. After, he pulled out the weapon and wiped off the ichor.

"Were your Hunters with you?" he asked.

"Yes. Along with several Demigods, one of them being your son!" Artemis shouted.

"Huh. Maybe they will be able to find you before it's too late."

With that, the God walked away, ignoring Artemis' curses directed towards him. As soon as he was out of sight, the same Nature Spirit that brought Artemis to where Hermes was took off to get the Demigods and Hunters of Artemis. It lead them back to where Artemis and Hermes where.

"Great. The Nature Spirit brought us here, and there is no one else is here." Percy muttered.

"Um... I think you're wrong with the 'no one else is here' part." Travis suggested.

"What do you mean by that?" Annabeth asked.

"Artemis is over there. So is Hermes." Travis replied.

Annabeth slowly turned to see the God and Goddess. Both were unconscious.


	3. Athena

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Characters.

* * *

Okay, no one has guessed who the person is yet. This chapter may reveal who it is. I'm not going to say who it is yet. Hermes and Artemis have been attacked, and the Demigods have found them and brought them back to Olympus.

* * *

"We probable shouldn't be going back there if someone has been attacking others there." Athena argued.

"We must capture the person! What if, next time, they actually _kill _someone!" Poseidon disagreed.

"I agree with Poseidon. The person must be caught. We can't have someone who is potentially dangerous to us running around." Ares agreed with Poseidon.

"Yea. That person must be caught. No one messes with my little sister." Apollo added. **(A/N Someone told me that I should make the characters more like they are in the books. I think it was redshade.)**

"Apollo, Artemis is your _twin sister_. How many Milena will it take you to learn that?" Athena sighed.

"Athena, Apollo, and Ares you can go to the clearing." Zeus decided.

"I don't want to go though!" Athena objected.

"I'll go to make sure that Athena stays there." Poseidon stated.

Athena glowered. She seriously hated Poseidon, ever since back in Ancient Greece with the Medusa incident. Before that, they had been okay with each other, though.

"Okay. If you want." Zeus agreed.

With that, they left. It's not that they wanted to go, it was that they had nothing else to do. They might as well catch the 'Attacker.'

* * *

Half an hour later, 20 minutes until sunrise.


End file.
